Children, Courts and Crises
by guineamania
Summary: After the Loki incident, all the Avengers settled into their own lives. For Bruce this meant building up the courage to hook up with his long time crush Betty Ross and finally settling down, to start a family. Ten years and two children later, their world is about to get turned upside down leaving two year old Isabella in a world where not everyone has her best interests at heart


_**26/1/13**_

**Disclaimer – I own noting in this story except my own characters!**

**Children, Courts and Crises**

**Summary**** – After the Loki incident, all the Avengers settled into their own lives. For Bruce this meant eventually building up the courage to hook up with his long time crush Betty Ross and finally settling down a starting a family. Ten years and two children later, and their world is about to get turned upside down leaving two year old Isabella in a world where not everyone has her best intentions in mind.**

**Hey guys, this is a response to a request by a role playing buddy of mine ****GoddessOfDeathAndDarkness826 49. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Izzy, where are you sweetie," Bruce shouted with a smile.

"Hiding," a little voice whispered and his smile grew.

"Well, I'm going to find you, then," he chuckled and prowled the room pretending to look for his little girl. He heard her little giggled and reached his arms down the back of the settee pulling out a squirming body. "Got you!" he laughed and pretended to roar while swinging her around level with his head. Izzy giggled and opened her arms to pretend she was flying round his head. Bruce lowered her to the floor and took her little hands in his. "It's bed time for you, little miss," Bruce smiled and picked up the pouting child, cradling her in his arms.

"But I don't wanna, Daddy," Izzy pouted and wriggled in his grip.

"If you come to bed now, I will read you a story," he bribed and the wriggling ceased.

"Will it be an Avengers story?" the toddler asked, her brown eyes sparkling. Bruce sighed; he could not see how his little treasure could believe that the Hulk was good and exciting. At least the other guy seemed to know that Izzy was precious and he should not come out near her.

"OK then, an Avengers story it is," he smiled and Isabella squealed in delight. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her gently on the custom made jungle highsleeper bed, courtesy of Izzy's godfather Tony Stark. Actually as Bruce looked around the room, practically everything had been provided by the man himself. Tony was determined to stay a part of Bruce's life and was also determined that he was going to pamper Bruce's children so they had an amazing childhood.

"Storwy, storwy!" Izzy exclaimed. Bruce was snapped out of his thoughts and thrown back into reality.

"Right then, once upon a time in a land far away, there were three men. One was your daddy," he said and tickled her on the chest. Izzy let out a little giggle before he continued with the story. "another was Uncle Tony, and the final man was Captain Rogers," he continued and Izzy smiled.

"Stweve!" she corrected with a grin and Bruce nodded.

"The three men stood in the middle of a big field when, suddenly, a ginormous blue caterpillar the size of this house rose out of the ground," he exclaimed and roared softly causing Isabella to giggle again and do a little roar of her own. Bruce's smile grew. "Uncle Tony flew into the air in his robot and started firing at the bug. This made the bug very angry and it roared at the three men. Then daddy transformed into the other guy to protect Uncle Tony and Steve. Steve leaped onto the bug's back and dug his super strong shield into its hairy skin. The bug reared and shook trying to shake Steve off. Steve hung onto its back while Daddy and Uncle Tony battered and blasted it. Uncle Tony flew up into the air and fired a mini missile at the creature's head and it fell to the floor. Steve jumped from its back to check their victory. The Avengers won again," he announced and kissed Izzy on the forehead. "Night night, sweetheart," Bruce whispered and she hugged him round the neck and snuggled into her bed. Bruce silently stepped away from her bed and dimmed the lights until it was almost pitch black.

Bruce backed into the corridor silently shutting the door and walking to the door over the corridor. He knocked before swinging it open and standing in the doorway. "Fabien, time for bed," Bruce sighed at the eight year old boy sat at his desk with blueprints open on Stark holographic screens.

"But Dad I'm busy!" Fabien moaned pointing at the screens.

"Tony's devices can wait until morning. Now you, bed," he ordered pointing to the black and blue highsleeper bed in the corner. Fabien moaned and quickly typed 'Dad is making me sleep' into the chat he had open with Tony. A few seconds later a beep came from the device and Tony had replied. 'Tell him sleep is overrated' was the response he got. Bruce pushed his son's chair over to the bed and quickly typed a response; 'Tony … why do I get the feeling that you are a bad influence on my children?' He ushered Fabien into bed when the beep came again, 'That's because I am! :D' Bruce shook his head and typed, 'Good Night Tony' before shutting down the screens. "Now you, sleep. And if I see that blue light under your door again then your electronic devices will be confiscated and no going to Tony's tower tomorrow," Bruce threatened and Fabien groaned before climbing under the duvet. "Night, Fabe," Bruce whispered.

"Night, Dad," Fabien whispered in reply and Bruce smiled.

Now than both his children were asleep and Tony was leaving them alone, Bruce walked into the kitchen where Betty was sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. "Are they in bed?" she asked with her eyes not moving from the papers in front of her.

"Yes, what have they sent you home with today?" Bruce asked leaning over her shoulder reading the sheets that were scattered all over the table.

"More environmentally developed pathogen work," Betty sighed running her hand through her long, dark brown, glistening hair. "Thanks for dealing with the kids, I don't have enough time tonight," she moaned and kissed Bruce lightly on the cheek. Bruce he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Rest. You are too overworked," he whispered and put away the papers as they were kissing.

"But these need to get done for Monday," she moaned and tried to open out the papers again before Bruce swatted her hand away.

"Come get some sleep; you have two days to get it done" he muttered and pulled her out of the seat and towards their bedroom.

"Ok, you've convinced me," she giggled and followed Bruce willingly towards their room.

"Mummy, daddy! Time to go to Uncle Tony's!" Izzy shouted and clambered onto their bed, shocking the duo awake.

"Ok, sweetheart. We're getting up," Betty muttered while sitting upright.

"Come on, mummy," Isabella giggled and pulled Betty out of the bed, dragging her out of the room giddily. Bruce yawned and stretched before stepping out of the bed. He quickly got dressed, walking to go find Betty and Izzy. He eventually found them in the kitchen with Betty wiping the sleep out of her light bluey grey eyes and Isabella was practically skipping round the room. That girl did love her Uncle Tony and her Cousin Iris. Bruce grabbed a coffee of the counter, placed a quick kiss on Betty's cheek, and strolled to his son's room. "Fabien, time to wake up. We're off to Tony's today," he spoke through the door and pushed it open. Bruce sighed at the sight that met him. Fabien was already dressed and ready, but was sitting at his desk playing with a gauntlet Tony had given him as a present. Luckily, Bruce had disarmed the device before his son could fiddle around with it. "Fabien, come get something to eat before we go," Bruce sighed, taking the gauntlet from the curious boy and laying it gently on the table. Fabien reluctantly stood up, darting to the kitchen to join his sister and mum. Betty had distributed eggs and toast on the table and both kids tucked in like ravaging monsters, devouring all the food in front of them. "Both of you, calm down. No matter how fast you eat you won't get to the Tower any quicker," Betty ordered and both children reluctantly slowed down. It had only been by a miniscule amount, but it was a start. Bruce walked calmly in and grabbed his own plate and sat across from the kids as Betty sat down next to him.

Breakfast was finished incredibly quickly and it wasn't long before they were all sat in the white Audi, which Tony had also bought for them. They pulled up in front in front of the doors to Tony's commercial garage and buzzed through to JARVIS. "Good Morning Mr, Mrs, Miss and Master Banner. Mr Stark is waiting for you upstairs," JARVIS explained in his crisp Queens English accent the fed into the cars speakers.

"Thank you JARVIS," Bruce replied as the garage door slid open.

"Tank wu Jarwis," Isabella shouted and the whole car smiled.

"It is fine Miss Banner, enjoy your day," he commented and Isabella grinned. They drove through the door and parked in their reserved parking space. The car stopped and the kids leaped out and ran towards the lift, with Fabien slowing down so Izzy would not be left behind. They darted into the lift and Fabien held the doors open for his parents. Both Betty and Bruce followed behind at their own pace despite the heckling from the children waiting in the lift. The lift whizzed up into her sky higher than everyone else around them. The doors slid slowly open and both Fabien and Isabella darted out and leaped on the unsuspecting figure that was sat at the mini kitchen bar. Tony groaned and spun round hugging them both, "took me by surprise, you two," he exclaimed with a grin and Izzy giggled. "Especially you, kiddo," he laughed tickling Izzy.

"Pep, Jenny!" Tony shouted as he lowered both of the little kids to the floor. Pepper Potts strolled in the door smiling with a three year old red head in her arms.

"Izzy!" the little girl shouted, struggling out of her mother's arms, and ran over to where Isabella was stood.

"Jenny!" Isabella giggled and they hugged each other.

"Pepper," Betty smiled and the woman hugged each other.

"Come on you lot, let's let the women to their nattering," Tony joked and herded the children out of the room with Bruce following in their wake.

"You want a coffee?" Pepper asked and Betty nodded with a smile and a sigh.


End file.
